Summer Love
by soniccouplelover
Summary: Yugi gets captured by Pegasus's knights along with her friends, but is rescued by Yami. He willingly helps her finds her friends but they will also slowly fall in love with each other along the way. Hopefully, nobody will stop them, right? Pairing: female YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here is the second story, Summer Love! The pairing is fem. YugixYami. Hope you all love it! Check out the sequel of More Than Friends if you haven't yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

* * *

_I don't know how I got into this situation. Everything was going well as always in my life, until yesterday. My friends were suddenly taken away from me. I was chased down by knights on horses. Now, I'm at a beach house where the stranger that rescued me lives. I guess I fainted._

_I'm a good person. How could this happen to me?_

* * *

_Yesterday…_

It was a typical sunny day on Full Moon Island. The weather was the same all year long. Clear blue skies, palm trees swaying in the gentle breeze, waves crashing against the sandy shore. On Full Moon Island's coasts, there are numerous beach houses, all in white with tropical flowers in the front of a windowsill and porches. And being on an island, you always get an ocean view.

I walked down the white wooden stairs into the kitchen where my friends, Jou, Ryou, and Malik were preparing breakfast. They always get up an hour early before I do.

"Morning Yugi," Ryou greeted.

"Good morning," I said, stifling a yawn.

"We're going to the beach," said Malik. "Wanna come with?"

"We go to the beach every day."

"This time we're going to collect seashells to make seashell necklaces for people," Ryou responded.

"Sure," I said, fixing my bedhead. My tri-colored hair was sticking out all over the place. "What are you going to do Jou?" I asked him, turning my head towards him.

"You know, the usual. Just sitting around, wondering where my boyfriend is," he said, sighing dejectedly as he set down his plate to eat. Jou's lover, Seto, suddenly disappeared a couple of months ago. Nobody knew where he was. There wasn't a single trace of his disappearance and Jou has been depressed ever since. Ryou, Malik, and I looked at him with sympathetic looks as we ate with him.

After we all ate, Ryou, Malik, and I left the beach house to do our errands. As we stepped onto the beach, our sandaled feet sunk into the soft, silky sand. The waves crashed softly against the shore, bringing in the salty aroma and treasures from the sea that was interesting to me.

For the rest of the morning, we collected a whole bunch of seashells. We even found a couple of sand dollars. We went to Seaside Square and tied the shells into necklaces. Lots of people came up to take one that fit their interests. It took the whole day so once we sold all of them, we went straight home.

When we got home, Jou was sitting on the living room couch, watching the news on the television. "Have you guys heard of anything strange lately," he asked as soon as we closed the door behind us.

"I don't think so," I said.

"I think I heard something unusual," Ryou said softly.

Everybody turned to look at him. "Like what?" Jou asked.

Ryou shuffled his feet nervously. "I heard a couple of people talking about seeing the king's knights roaming around the coast, looking for something…or somebody."

"Why would he be looking for somebody," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know but I have a terrible premonition about this." He said, loosely wrapping his arms around himself.

I'm not the kind of person who dwells on things too long but what Ryou said might be true. From time to time, somebody would disappear and rumor has it that the king has something to do with it. Nobody knows why, not even his closest advisors. That would explain why Seto wasn't around.

After a minute of eerie silence, there was a hard knock on the door. The sound of armor clanking and horses snorting was heard through the door.

"It must be the king's knights," Malik whispered harshly. "What are they doing here?"

"I think I know," Jou said, standing up. "Yugi, they're after you. You have to get out of here!"

I looked at him with an apprehensive expression. "What! Why me!?"

"The king is after you for something. Just go!" He pushed me out the back door and started to bark out orders. "Ryou, you go with Yugi and protect her. Malik, you stay with me to stall the knights."

"I have no idea what's going on, but okay," Malik said, obviously getting fired up.

Ryou and I ran out to the hills behind the beach houses. We ran for a few seconds but eventually I slowed down to a light jog. I looked back at the house and nothing has happened.

I looked back at Ryou. "Do you even know what's going on?"

"No," he said, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I don't know. I'm just doing it just to protect you."

There was a second of silence and then as we reached a hill crest, we heard glass shattering and screaming.

"That sounded like Malik," I said, worry filling my voice.

Suddenly we saw the knights and their horses circling around the house and started to charge towards us.

"Let's go," Ryou said, nudging me to go faster.

We ran as fast as we could. Adrenaline was pumping throughout my body, pushing me to run for my life even when I started to feel exhausted and my muscles feeling sore.

They eventually caught up to us. Hooves thundering became louder like a hurricane was once they were right behind us. One knight leaned down and picked up Ryou by his shirt.

"Aaahhh," he screamed, struggling in the knight's grasp, dangling in the air.

"Ryou!" I shouted, trying to get in between the horses without getting trampled. "I'm coming!"

He squirmed until his legs were close to the horse's leg. He kicked at it, making the horse stumble. The horse neighed in pain and tumbled down, causing the other knights' horses to fall also. I jumped out the way just in time. Ryou rolled out the way but stood right in front of them in an attack pose.

I skidded to a stop. "Ryou, what are you doing? Let's go," I said, waving him over.

He looked back at me. I expected his eyes to have fear in them. Ryou usually doesn't like to fight but what I saw was something that was rare in him, determination. There was a small kindle of fire in his soft, brown eyes.

"You're going to have to leave without me. I have to follow Jou's order. Go!" he said, turning around.

I took a step back, hesitating to leave him but I knew that he got this. "Alright. Good luck." I ran from him, looking back for the last time before disappearing behind the hill.

It wasn't after a few minutes that I left Ryou that I heard protests and sounds of struggling from a mile away. He must have been captured. Suddenly, I felt the ground shaking and hid behind an outcropping of rocks. The thundering of hooves got louder. My heart jumped when the knights jumped over the outcropping on their horses. They were facing the other way so they didn't see me.

"Where did she go this time," one of the knights asked.

"She couldn't have gone far," the other responded.

I was trembling against the rocks. I didn't dare move or breathe. The only thing that was running through my mind was _don't turn around, don't turn around._ But I knew that if I stayed any longer, I would get caught. I forced myself out of my paralyzed state and quietly crept around the rocks. As I reached the top, my foot slipped and a rock fell with a thud. The knights turned around and saw me running in the opposite direction.

"There she is! Get her!" The knights charged full speed at me. I ran with all my might. I didn't need to look back to see how far or close they were. They were right on my tail!

I didn't know what came over me. The only thought that was in my mind was running away. Suddenly, I found a new surge of speed. I wasn't paying attention as to how I was suddenly running very fast but I'm glad because now I've put a fair distance between us but my luck didn't last long. The knights eventually surrounded me on all sides. I was looking for an opening but if I tried to get through the horses' legs, I'll be stomped to death especially at this speed.

While I was thinking of an escape plan, one of the knights tied a rope into a lasso and threw it at me. I didn't notice it until it got around my neck and he pulled very hard on it. I choked and forced myself to stop before I started to drag along with him or in a worst case scenario, snap my neck. I felt a sharp pain in my right ankle and slightly tripped, probably sprained my ankle.

The knight that had the lasso around my neck stopped and also the others. As I was pulling on the rope, the other knights threw several more ropes at my arms and legs. I was completely immobilized.

"There is no use fighting little girl," one of the knights said to me as I continued to struggle.

I knew that there was no hope left for me. My friends are gone, I'm captured, and there is no one else to help me. I cried silent tears, sending a silent prayer.

_Please, someone help me! _

Suddenly a shadow passed over me very fast. Before I could register what it was, the ropes were suddenly cut and the figure stood over me protectively. I looked up at my rescuer but the sun was blinding me.

"I've got these guys," the stranger said with a deep, baritone voice. "Get going!"

I obeyed without hesitation. I quickly took off the remainder of the ropes and high-tailed it out of there.

"You wench! You will pay for your insolence!" The knights drew their swords and charged at him.

I stopped and looked back at him, worried that he might get killed risking his life for me, but what I found behind me wasn't what I was expecting. Instead, I was amazed.

Before the knights could urge their horses toward him, he dashed at them in a blink of an eye. One minute they were on their horses and then the next, they were on the ground. The knights got up furiously and attacked him at the same time. He was dodging them so fast you could barely see him. Every second he was with them, one of the knights would fall on the ground, groaning in pain.

When there was only two left, he took a quick glance at me, sending me a silent message in his crimson eyes, saying _go already!_

I snapped out of my trance and quickly turned around to leave. What I didn't notice was that one of the fallen knights took aim at me with a crossbow and fired at my arm. I heard a whistling sound like something was moving very fast in the air. Before I could figure out what it was, the arrow hit me in my right arm. I let out a scream as the pain was coursing through my arm. I quickly pulled it out while biting my bottom lip so that I wouldn't let out another scream. I held onto the wound, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. I didn't dare look at the state of my arm. From the stickiness of the blood on my hand and the strong aroma of iron, I must be bleeding very badly like an artery has been struck. I easily faint when I see blood.

Suddenly a wave of nausea came over me. I wasn't able to cover my mouth since both of my hands were bloody so I just threw up. I tried to walk (more like wobble) away but my legs gave away and I fell on my side. I started to see black spots everywhere. I was too weak to move.

_What's happening to me,_ I thought to myself. I started to panic.

The stranger saw my predicament after he took out the two knights. He growled at the knight that still held the crossbow.

"What did you do to her," he snarled at him angrily. His eyes seemed ablaze with anger with a mix of concern.

The knight smirked. "I shot an arrow with poison at the tip. In a few minutes, her organs will become unresponsive and then she'll die." He laughed manically.

In an instant, he was put to eternal slumber by the stranger snapping his neck. There was an eerie silence now. After he looked over the dead bodies to make sure they were really died, he walked over to me.

I was in a full blown panic attack. After I heard about the poison, I panicked more. I tried to stay calm knowing the poison would spread faster but I couldn't. My vision was getting darker and darker with each passing second. The last thing I saw was my rescuer's pointy, leather shoes and then I blacked out.

* * *

**And that's it for now, took me forever but I finally got it done. I already have some details written for this story so I'll be updating this more often than Haunting Darkness but I'll try to update both of them on the same day. No promises though. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! I finished the second chapter on Monday but I wanted to update on Friday to keep to the regular schedule and before I took the SAT. I don't know when Haunting Darkness will be updated so you'll have to wait a bit. So, here is the next chapter of Summer Love! Enjoy!**

* * *

I slowly blinked my eyes, gradually regaining consciousness. As my blurred vision became clear, I took in my new surroundings. The bedroom I was sleeping in looked exactly like my room but there were objects in it that looked like they suited an unknown person's tastes. There was a red carpet rug at my side of the bed and a beige rug at the foot of it. An oak bedside table had a lamp and several books on top of it. Pictures of different sceneries like snowcapped mountains and grassy, flat plains hung on the sky blue walls. _I guess this person likes to look at a change of scenery once in a while, _I thought to myself. On my right, two doors led to a bathroom and a walk-in closet. In front of me, there was another door that probably led outside. The windows on each side of the bed were halfway open, the white silk curtains waving gently in the breeze.

After I looked around, I widened my eyes, remembering what happened to me before I blacked out. I took off the white bed sheet and looked at my body. There was a bandage wrapped around the wound on my right arm and also on my right ankle. I also noticed that I wasn't wearing my previous attire. I was wearing a really long white cover shirt that went down to my knees and long sleeves that covered my hands. Underneath the shirt, I also wore shorts.

My eyes searched around the room again to see if the owner of the house was around. No such luck. I looked at my sprained ankle, wondering if I could walk on it yet. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, careful not to try to put too much pressure on the injured ankle. As soon as I stood up, a sharp pain shot up my leg. I winced in pain then quickly sat back down.

I huffed in frustration, glaring at my ankle. _I probably have to stay bedridden for a while._

Just then, the door creaked open. I looked up and my eyes widened in amazement and my jaw dropped at seeing my rescuer's figure. He looked exactly like me but there were a few differences. His hair was stuck up like a black starfish and tipped in crimson, some of his blond bangs stuck up like lightning. My hair was down like a waterfall, tipped with a mixture of violet and crimson, all of my blond bangs down, framing my cherub face, his sculptured. His skin was as pale as mine but there was a slight tan to it. He was a bit taller than me but what really captured my attention were his eyes. They were a stunning shade of red set in narrowed eyes and those eyes were piercing into my big, child-like amethyst orbs.

"Is there something on my face," he asked questioningly, raising an elegant eyebrow.

I immediately blushed when I realized that I've been staring at him. I averted my eyes away from him. "I'm sorry for staring. I didn't know," I responded softly.

He chuckled a little, his deep, baritone laughter sending a shiver down my spine. "It's quite alright." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to me, our thighs nearly touching. "How are you feeling," he asked me as he placed the back of his hand against my forehead.

"I'm feeling fine," I said, trying to ignore the spark going through me. "Can you tell me what happened after I blacked out?"

The older teen nodded. "I figured that King Pegasus would still be after you so I brought you to my side of the island," he explained as he inspected my bandaged arm. "A friend of mine was able to get the poison out of your system before it could do any damage. You've been resting in my room for about a day so you should be fine."

My rescuer looked up at me and flashed me a small grin. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Atemu Millennia but I prefer to be called Yami. What's your name?"

I flushed lightly when he gave me a small grin. "My name is Yugi," I managed to say without stumbling.

"That's a lovely name," he complimented as he gave me a wider smile.

He stood up, much to my disappointment, and walked back to the door. He turned around, facing me. "Do you think you can walk?"

"I don't think so but I can try."

"Try walking to me and take it slow."

I slowly stood up, not putting too much pressure on my sprained ankle. Once I steadied myself, I took two small steps toward Yami before my legs buckled under me, causing me to fall face-first towards the floor. I shut my eyes, bracing for impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and found my face pressed against Yami's firm chest and his arms wrapped securely around me.

"You're alright," he asked me, concern evident in his voice.

I simply nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment.

He lifted me up in his arms as if I was light as a feather and carried me back to the bed. "I don't think you're quite ready to walk yet. You should rest more."

As soon as he said that, I realized that I was really tired. Before he put me down on the bed, I was already half asleep. Sudden exhaustion and sleep claimed me as he tucked me in.

* * *

**And that's it for now. I'm sorry that it's kind of short but more will be coming soon, hopefully by next Friday. See you then and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! I am so sorry that I have not been updating as much as I wanted to. I didn't even realize that I haven't updated this story since the beginning of March. Again, I'm incredibly sorry. I been wanting to update so bad but I never got the chance because of school but I'm back now. So enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight filtered through the silk drapes, bathing the room in warmth. The salty ocean breeze that was comforting to me woke me up. I groaned as I slowly woke up and hissed as the sunlight struck my eyes. I blinked repeatedly, trying to get used to it as I looked around the room for Yami. He wasn't around.

_He must be downstairs, _I thought to myself.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands, thinking about going back to sleep since I was still feeling groggy but my stomach wouldn't let me have it. It practically growled at me like a ravenous animal. I glowered at it, placing my hand over it, trying to calm it down. _Alright, alright, I'll feed you._

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, careful not to put too much pressure on my injured ankle. As I steadily walked to the door, I noticed that my ankle might be healing faster than I anticipated since I haven't stumbled yet. When I opened the door, I was greeted with the sizzling sound of eggs cooking and the tantalizing smell of bacon. My mouth watered, my stomach growling even more.

I approached the stairs and looked at it with disdain. I shifted my injured ankle nervously, realizing that it would be a challenge going down them, especially with the prospect of me stumbling and possibly falling. I was about to call out to Yami to come help me but I decided against it. I didn't want to burden him and more importantly, I didn't want to be too dependent on him, making him think that I'm some damsel in distress.

Nodding to myself, I gripped the white wooden rail, lifted my injured ankle, and gingerly placed it down on the first step. Once I settled it firmly down with little pain, I took another cautious step, taking each step one at a time.

After a few minutes passed (felt like an eternity to me), I heard Yami walking toward the stairs. He looked at me, not expecting me out of bed. His crimson eyes were mixed with different emotions: surprise, interest, and a hint of anger.

He sighed exasperatedly. "Why didn't you ask for help," he said as he started climbing to me.

"No, um- I- I don't need-," I stuttered, trying to protest that I didn't need his assistance but he ignored me. He picked me up in his arms, as if I was light as a feather, and went down the stairs with ease with me in his arms. I hid my pink flustered face in his toned chest so that he wouldn't see it. Man, I really hate it how easily I blush around him.

Once Yami was back on the ground floor, he gently set me down, his hands ghosting around my waist, making sure I didn't stumble. I felt myself becoming steady so I nodded my head, softly saying thanks with a faint blush on my cheeks.

He nodded back and walked to the kitchen. "I made some breakfast for you."

I followed him and sat down at the table with a plate of eggs and bacon and freshly squeezed orange juice already set up. I ate the food hastily but mannerly, desperately to get it in my starving stomach. As I ate, Yami leaned next to a window looking outside and casting sideway glances at me (for whatever reason I don't know but I like it).

When I finished eating, I sat back on the chair with a satisfied smile on my face. Yami looked back at me and smirked at how content I looked.

"You think you'll be able to walk just fine for a bit," he asked me.

"I think so. Why?" I asked curiously, tipping my head to the side.

"I just thought that you might want to go for a walk. I don't think you're the type of person who likes to stay cooped up for long."

"You're right," I said, smiling a bit. "I wouldn't mind a little walk."

"Then let's go." He walked to the front door at a pace that I could easily follow. He opened the door for me and my eyes widened a bit at the differences of our coasts. Half of his beach was all sand but to the right a few rocks were dotted here and there, until the rest of the coastline was completely made of black, flat rocks. Waves were constantly crashing against them, saturating the rocks with seawater so much that they looked really slippery to walk on. But it seemed like the locals had no problem walking on them. I saw three people jumping and jogging on the slippery rocks with ease as if they did it their whole lives.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Yami interrupted my observations by grasping my hand and leading me toward the rocks. I tried (but failed miserably) to suppress a shiver as a jolt of electricity went through from our joined hands. I could've sworn that I saw Yami feeling the same thing too but when I blinked, he kept on walking as if nothing happened. I don't know why but I felt disappointed.

Yami lead me to a group of small rocks that made a circle. He helped me climb up on one of the rocks so that I could see what occupied the middle. I gasped softly in amazement at the sight. It was filled with seawater and several sea creatures like a starfish, a crab, a sea urchin, and tiny fish.

"What is this" I asked Yami. "I've never seen this on my side of the island."

"It's called a tide pool," he explained. "It's low tide right now but when it's high tide, the water reaches up to around here and fills up this hole. When it recedes, the water leaves behind anything that gets trapped in between the rocks."

"It's beautiful." I reached down and gently stroked a pink starfish.

"Hey Yami!" an unfamiliar voice yelled from behind us.

I turned around and saw a girl waving to us from her house porch.

"Who is it?" I asked Yami.

"It's my friend Mana." He held out his hand for me to take, which I gladly took, and lead me to her. "You might as well say hi to her and thank her. She's the one that got the poison out of you."

We approached the house and Mana was casually supporting herself on the porch rail, elbows resting on them, her head resting on her palms. Her skin was a beautiful shade of caramel, her sapphire blue eyes vibrant with life, and her brown hair flowed behind her. All she wore was a yellow floral summer dress and sandals. She shot me a friendly grin. "Well, looks like someone is already up and about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you. Yami told me that you were the one that got the poison out of me. Thank you," I said, dipping my head a bit.

Mana waved a hand dismissively. "It's no problem. My name's Mana by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Yugi."

"That's a nice name. So, can you tell me what happened to you before Yami rescued you?"

I winced a little, looking away from Mana as the memories started resurfacing. Yami noticed my reaction and scolded his friend. "Mana!"

"What," she said, completely oblivious to my reaction.

"No Yami, it's all right," I said.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded my head. He gave me one last look before looking away. I took a deep breath before talking to Mana again. "My friends were abducted by King Pegasus' knights. They almost had me too until Yami came along."

It was silent for a bit between us. Mana gave me a sad and sympathetic look. "I'm sorry Yugi. We know how you feel," she said referring to herself and Yami. "Our friends were abducted not too long ago also."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Yami has been looking for them. I'm sure he'll help you find your friends."

I turned to him, my eyes glistening with hope. "Will you?"

He nodded his head. "Of course. If we find my friends, we'll find yours as well."

"Thanks Yami." I gave him a grateful smile.

His cheeks flustered pink and he quickly turned his head. I looked at him perplexed. Mana giggled and said nothing when I asked her about Yami. She asked me more questions that weren't so invasive and then we were conversing as if we were long- time friends. Yami just watched us with a small smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for so long. I'll see if I can post another chapter of Haunting Darkness before the school year ends but I can't promise anything. See you guys later (hopefully)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I was on a college road trip for two weeks and I wanted to relax for a bit after. Also I'm kind of losing my motivation to write my stories. I do want to continue them but I've been super lazy and don't feel like it. I'll try my best though, don't worry. Also this chapter, to me, the beginning sounds kind of sloppy. I was in a rush writing it but it was the best I could do at the time. Let me know if anything confuses you. **

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

_One week later…_

I woke up one morning yet again in Yami's bed. I felt guilty about it the other day and told him that I would be fine sleeping on the couch. But he insisted that I take the bed, seeing that I needed it more than he did. I pulled the cover off of me and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I carefully stepped on my injured foot and smiled to myself, noticing that the ankle didn't hurt anymore. I unwrapped the bandage and flexed my foot gingerly, testing the muscles and finding that everything was okay.

Nodding to myself, I jumped off the bed and ran down the stairs to tell Yami the good news. I stopped abruptly when I saw him sleeping on his couch. He was facing me, laying his whole body out on the sofa, his arms out on the arms of the couch. His chest rose and fell steadily, his shirt rising with each breath showing a little bit of his toned abdomen. His lips were parted slightly, making him cuter than I originally thought. I blushed as the idea crossed my mind and smiled at the sight. I enjoyed it while I could because I might not see him like this again, so relaxed and peaceful even when both of our friends were probably in danger.

After staring at him for a good minute, I decided to make him breakfast for all the things he has done for me so far. I put the food on a silver tray and put it on the table next to him. I wrote down a quick note, letting him know that I was out. As I was about to leave, I gazed at him one more time then left.

I decided to go to the left side of the beach where it was all sand. I walked leisurely beside the water, gazing out to the ocean, contemplating about my friends' well-being. The salty and foamy waves lapped at my feet, acting as if they were trying to wash my worries away little by little. At the corner of my eye, I noticed a seashell sticking out of the sand. I walked up to it and pulled it out, examining it. The seashell was mainly white with pink and purple swirls. I smiled to myself, the shell reminding me of Ryou collecting these kind of shells because they reminded him of his dead sister. As I was reminiscing, I didn't notice somebody coming up behind me.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" a suggestive voice said.

I gasped in surprise and swiftly turned around. A fairly tanned man stood behind me with his hands on his hips, a smirk on his face. He wore a tight-fitting black tank top and pants that clung to his slim body with an open blood red vest. He wore gold armlets on his biceps and a red headband with black diamonds on his forehead. His olive green eyes were adorned with kohl, one of them streaked down. He wore what looked like a dice earring on one ear. I flushed pink, noticing that he was really attractive but not as attractive as Yami.

The man spoke again when I didn't respond. "I've never seen you here before. Are you lost little lamb?" He took a step closer to me.

I took a step back. "No, I'm just exploring," I answered quietly. My eyes were downcast, my hands clenching the seashell tightly as I found the man's closeness uncomfortable.

He didn't seem to notice my uneasiness. "My name is Duke Devlin," he introduced himself rather cockily. "And what might yours be?"

I was debating whether I should give him my name or not so I chose to just to take my leave of him.

"Yugi. If you'll excuse me Duke, I have to get back." As I walked around him, he suddenly grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he held on tighter. I glared at him, my expression telling him to explain himself for his sudden action.

"I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my place."

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks."

I thought that he would finally let me go but instead he pulled my arm and I was pressed against him, his arm wrapped around my waist. I blushed bright red.

"Come on. It'll only be for a while." Duke persisted, obviously not letting up.

I struggled to get away from him but he held on tight. "Duke, please let me go!"

"Listen to the lady Duke," a familiar baritone voice commanded behind me. A hand clasped over my and Duke's hands and Yami forcibly pried off Duke's hand and replaced it with his own. He managed to pull me away from Duke and wrapped his other arm around me in a protective and possessiveness manner, pressing me against his side.

I felt relieved that Yami was here. I subconsciously leaned into him more, feeling comfortable as if we did this all the time. I smiled a little when his grip around me tightened ever so slightly.

Duke looked at the both of us in astonishment. "Yami, is this your girl?"

"Yes Duke. She's my friend and I'd appreciate it if you stop harassing her from now on," Yami said, a glint of possessiveness flashing in crimson eyes.

"If I had known that she was your friend Yami, I would've left her alone." Duke looked at me. "I really am sorry Yugi," he apologized sincerely. "I hope that we can meet again on better terms."

Giving a playful wink to Yami, Duke left in the opposite direction.

"You alright Yugi?" Yami asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. How did you find me anyway?"

"When I woke up and found your note, I was still worried about you and decided to look for you." Yami explained, a hint of a smile on his lips.

I flushed lightly, happy that he cared so much about me when we only knew each other for a short time.

"So who exactly is Duke Devlin," I asked, trying to change the topic.

"He's a friend of mine. He really is a good person but he flirts with every girl he sees," Yami said exasperated but fondly.

I giggled. "I can see that." I noticed that I was still pressed up against Yami. I instantly blushed redder.

Noticing the position we were still in, Yami stepped back but still held my hand. "Let's head back."

"Okay."

* * *

**Sorry again guys for not updating in forever. I think I will do a better job when school starts. Review please!**


End file.
